Life After The War
by La5021
Summary: With Galbatorix dead, one could only expect to live in peace. But when an old enemy from the Shadeslayers' past comes back to haunt them with a vengeance, what will they do to protect those they love most? ExA. Nothing to do with Inheritance.
1. Chapter 1

**Not a new chapter to Inheritance, still having trouble with that by the way, but still it's something. I wrote this whilst contemplating a month without a laptop and possibly four more months without one. But my parents came through and bought me a new one for my birthday. So, happy late birthday to me! Anyway, I'm not sure if this has anything to do with my version of Inheritance, it kinda just popped into my head, so I wouldn't pay much attention to the characters. **

**Warning: some characters are supposedly dead in both my version and the original Inheritance Cycle. I paid no attention whatsoever to the deaths. I feel like a boss, I have effectively brought back 3 people from the dead. Anyway Arya may be OOC, but I don't really care: the war is over, she's with Eragon and her children. Give her a break, I think she's allowed to a little OOCness, don't you? **

**I've spent the past 3 hours editing this, but then again I've been on facebook as well. I've never truly realised how distracting it can be. I've gone on long enough, enjoy. Tell me what you think. "Love it" "Hate it" "Disappointing" "What the hell were you thinking?" ecc ecc R&R!**

**P.s I'll see what I can do about updating Inheritance, I really am trying, but I'm stuck :/ **

* * *

><p>Life after the War<p>

Arya Dröttingu awoke after a pleasant sleep in the arms of her beloved Eragon. She lay with her head placed just over his beating heart and an arm draped across his chest.

The change in his breathing suggested that he also was awake. He began to gently run his fingers through her silky raven-black hair, and absent-mindedly draw patterns on her satin like milky skin.

Arya let a sigh of pleasure and turned her head to smile at him.

"Good morning" she said while placing her lips on his for a quick kiss.

A cry effectively put an end to their alone time. Arya rolled her eyes and moved to escape the entanglement that were her husband and mate's arms.

"I'll go" said Eragon, pecking her on the lips.

A few minutes later he walked back into the room with a bundle of blankets in his arms, that he immediately passed on to the elf.

"Good morning, iet mhùirnìn" she cooed while lovingly stroking the baby boy's rosy cheek. Eragon's heart could only sore with pride and joy at the sight of his elf holding his song. Now there was only one person missing...

As if on cue entered a girl no older than six in her elven styled nightgown. She skipped over to her father and threw her tiny arms around his neck.

"Father!" she squealed as Eragon lifted her into the air. Arya chuckled. The little girl scrambled away and ran towards her mother to hug and kiss her on the cheek.

"Mother, when can I hold Evandar?"

"Amélia, he is still rather small, but you will be able to hold him soon enough" the little girl frowned in response.

"He is too little to do anything" she muttered under her breath.

_Little ones, the King and Queen request your presence in the throne room and your little ones' as well _said a majestic voice in the Riders' heads.

_Very well, Eridor. We will be there shortly. _

Ever since the end of the war Arya's relationship with her mother was somewhat fixed, but she still remained rather bitter. The Queen's demeanor changed for the better with the return of the King, but her change in character was not enough to make Arya forget the seventy years she spent away from her homeland in banishment.

They quickly dressed themselves and the children and quietly walked towards the throne room. Nothing had changed much in the last seven years; the walls of the hallways were thoroughly decorated with fairths of the royal family. The newest additions depicted the final battle and how a sapphire sword plunged into the heart of the now dead tyrant.

Eragon greeted his mother-in-law with the traditional Elven greeting, however unnecessary, which she politely returned. The Queen places a chaste kiss on her granchildren's foreheads before returning to her seat - she motioned for both Eragon and Arya to join her. Amélia let go of her mother's hand to sit in her father's lap as the rebellious little girl refused a chair of her own, whilst Arya held on tightly to her son.

The Blue Rider was amazed at how quickly situations change. Before Amélia's birth Arya was distraght with thoughts on her capabilities as a mother. She was terrified of failure and end up being hated by her daughter. She could not have been more wrong.

As soon as the little girl was placed in her mother's arms for the first time, a spark ignited in her. Both her children thought the world of her. If Amélia was asked a question her gaze qould always flicker to her mother before answering, as if seeking approval and Evandar's crying relented only when conforted by her. Eragon could not have been happier.

The party of five was soon joined by the King who, after kissing his Queen, turned to affectionately hug his daughter and shake Eragon's hand.

"Are Eridor and Saphira going to be attending? If not, I would like to start" said the Queen, bringing Eragon out of his musings and ending the not so awkward silence.

"Dearest, there is no need to be formal. They are family afterall" said the King. She smiled in response.

"No, your Majesty. They are out hunting for the day." answered both Riders.

"Very well then. The King and Queen of Alagaesia request your presence at the next council meeting. I know not the details of such meeting, but as they put it, it is of the upmost importance."

Arya and Eragon glanced at each other. "You don't think.." she trailed off.

"No, love. They would have scried us and informed us personally if it had anything to do with them. And besides the Riders have not found any trace of them since they disappeared seven years ago." Arya nodded.

"It is settled then. We shall depart in the morning." It was long, however, until another matter presented itself.

"Eragon, what about the children? Evandar is far too small to be left alone and I do not wish to part from Amélia." Arya istinctively held her son closer to her chest and her mate's own grip seemed to tighten around their daughter's waist.

"Simple" he said with a smile " we take them with us."

Throughout the whole conversation Amélia sat on her father's lap, making faces at her grand-father who was greatly amused,

"She reminds me so much of you, Arya. Tell me does she use the eye trick?" asked Evandar with a twinkle in his eyes. It was clear he was remembering something from his daughter's childhood. Arya looked down at the table sheepishly, while Eragon cast a confused glance in her direction.

"Yes, Father and we can deny her nothing when she does, especially Eragon" At that the King let out a laugh and even the Queen chuckled a little.

Understanding dawned on the Blue Rider and it was his turn to look down at the table. Arya released a hand from cradling the baby to stroke her husband and mate's cheek lovingly. He smiled her favourite smile and the princess swore her heart melted at the sight.

"Father, where's Saphy? She promised to play with me today." asked a voice that had not yet spoken. All heads turned to look at the little girl.

Ever since Amélia could talk, she had nicknamed Saphira _Saphy _as she could not pronounce the name correctly and Eridor had always been _Dio_. They did not mind of course, they actually found it quite amusing.

"She is out with Eridor," said Eragon, but seeing the frown form on her perfect little face, he continued "but don't worry, she will be back in time to play with you" That seemed to placate her for the time being as she began to fidget with her father's rings.

Amélia soon got bored and ran off in search of someone to spar with.

"She is most definitely your daughter, Arya." jested the Queen, causing everyone to burst out laughing. The princess' cheeks turned bright red, but her two emerald eyes spoke for themselves and shone with pride.

It was not long after the little girl's departure that both Riders left - Eragon claiming the need to speak with the other Riders, Arya needing to prepare for the imminent departure.  
>With Evandar safely tucked in her arms, Arya walked towards her quarters. Ever so often would her gaze fall on her son and he would look up at her and give her a toothless grin that was all Eragon.<p>

The hallways were not as busy as usual and there were few elves about. The few that were, greeted the princess with respect and shot an affectionate glance towards the baby. When she reached their small appartment in the East wing, she gently lay Evandar on her bed, while she moved around the room, roaming for travel clothes for her family.

Eragon sat in a chair at the head of table in a council room, surrounded by the very few Riders that were helping in the rebuilding of Vroengard. There were of course his father Brom, his brother Murtagh, Erik the elf who had saved his life during the final battle, Elasaid a human from Illirea, Niall from Ellésmera, Tòmas a human from Dras Leona and of course Arya. After the war Brom had refused the position as head Rider, stating that he would rather help the Riders, but that he was not in search of power.

Murtagh was the first to break the silence. "Brother, where is Arya? It is unlike her to miss these meetings and if I am not mistaken she is the one that drags you to them in the first place" Eragon smirked at the last remark.

"That, brother, is precisely the reason this meeting is being held."

Murtagh was confused, but bit his tongue, waiting for Eragon to continue.

"The King and Queen of Alagaesia have requested both my and Arya's presence at the next council meeting with all the rulers. Now classes and training will procede as normal, however, I need someone who will volenteer to watch over the egg courier." Eragon glanced around the room: most expressions were unreadable. A hand immediately shot up and the Shadeslayer smiled at the elf.

"Excellent. Erik, Lanea is leaving for Teirm in two days. I advise you to make the necessary arrangements." Erik nodded and left the room.

"Last order of business," he said with a small smile "unless no one else has anything else to add, of course. Father, I shall be gone for no more than two weeks, could you oversee the sparring lessons?"

To be perfectly honest, Eragon felt sorry for the poor souls forced to spar with his old master. Brom was not known for his patience. As nobody else made any notion to continue a rather bleek, mundane and routine meeting, the council of the Riders was dismissed. Eragon lightly conversed with his father and his brother before bidding them fairwell and deciding it was best to rally up his daughter, lest she permamently injure some poor unsuspecting elf.

Ever since Amélia had first picked up a sword, it was perfectly clear that she was destined to be an eccelent swordswoman, perhaps even greather than her mother who was thrilled to say the least. Her skill vastly improved as she continued with her training; she could best even Eragon's old sparring partner by the age of five. For his daughter's sixth birthday, Arya had bestowed her with her old Elven blade that was light enough for her to easily hold and fight with. When Eragon reached the sparring grounds, Amélia was currently facing two opponents and was gaining the upperhand. He watched in amazement as she disarmed the male elf in one fluid movement and placed his own sword to his throat, declaring him dead.

The sweet scent of pine cones distracted him from the fight, as it engulfed his senses. He turned around to see none other than Arya smiling lovingly at him. He smiled at her in return.

"Where is Evandar?" he asked.

"He is sleeping at the moment. My mother is watching over him." she replied while reaching out to intertwine her fingers with his. He reveled at the contact. Eragon's focus was once again brought back to his daughter who was now facing an elf called Dared.

In one quick glance, Amèlia saw her parents at the edge of the grounds, watching her. Noticing a mistake in Dared's footwork, she took advantage and sidetracked him, making him lose his balance. With one swing of her silver Elven blade, she forced his sword out of his hand. She pointed her own at his throat and in a sing song voice declared him also dead.

The elf got up and bowed his head. "Well fought, Dröttingu." he said with a warm smile. She graced him with a innocent smile, that reminded Arya once again of Eragon - before unblocking her sword and running off to her parents. She ran to her father first, hugging him tightly around the waist. Her mother was next.

"You fought wonderfully." whispered Arya in her ear. Amélia beamed and hugged her even tighter if that was even possible.

"Really?" she asked. The fierce warrior in the little girl was subsided as a child's innocence made it's way, spreading across her features. Arya got down on one knee and placed both her soft hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Really." Amélia's brown eyes glistened as Arya noticed tears were starting to form. She wiped them away with her thumb and rested a hand on her cheek.

"Now, how do you feel about a trip to Illirea?" asked Eragon. Amélia's head shot up to glance at her father who wore his usual boyish grin. _Some things never change mused _Arya.

"We are going to see uncle Roran, aunt Katrina and Garrow?"

"Yes, Amélia. We leave in the morning" After his latest remark, Eragon promptly put his hands over his ears as the young girl let out another squeal of delight. Arya could not help but laugh.

The Blue Rider loved her laugh and after almost nine years, her laugh still captivated him. But then again he was mesmorized by everything about her: her emerald eyes that gleamed with happyness whenever her gaze was fixed upon their children, her smile that he and only he was privy to and her playfullness whenever he teased her - which was quite often, by the way.

Without a second thought, he moved closer to her and firmly yet gently lowered his lips to hers. It always surprised Eragon that she allowed him to kiss her. There was a time where she would have thrown him into a tree for merely hugging her.

Arya blinked a few times in surprise, but she was soon taken over by the sweetness of his lips. Momentarily forgetting that Amélia was less than a few feet away, she kissed him back, running her tongue across his teeth, coaxing him into allowing her into his mouth. Eragon chuckled , but pulled away much to the dismay of Arya.

"I love you" he whispered gently, so only she could hear. Arya had now lost count on how many times he had said the words that neve failed to make her heart soar, but she felt as if she would never tire of hearing them.

"As I love you, iet hjarta."

Clearly not happy with lack of attention she was receiving, Amélia tugged at her father's arm, begging him to take her back home. He, of course, could deny her nothing. Eragon smiled down at her before picking her up with his well toned muscled arms and placed her on his shoulders.

The day progressed rather slowly for the Shadeslayers as they awaited the return of their dragons. They had been blocked from their minds, allowing both Riders to get on with their day without filling their heads with rather vivid images of the hunt and any other activities that were unsuitable for Amélia to hear.

_Little ones _said Eridor just as the sun was setting,_ how did your day fare? _

_Quite well, Eridor. Roran and Katrina request our presence in Illirea for ANOTHER council meeting. You know how I hate these mundane meetings, almost as much as I hate formal balls. _Eragon laughed at his mate's answer. And he thought he was the one who complained.

_Love, how many meetings do you think I have attended in over ninety years? And how many balls do you think I had to endure, considering that I was courted by rather pompous and obnoxious elves?_

_Point taken. Eridor, where is Saphira? I still cannot reach her. Is she with you?_

_Aye, she is taking care of the eggs we wish to keep. We will be back shortly. _After that Eridor retreated from Eragon's mind and he was left without the always loving presence of his wife in his mind. He shot Arya a playful glare before walking to the sitting room to read a book.

_Yet another book, Eragon. You should know better. _He grinned_. _

_Good evening, Saphira. Did you enjoy your hunt? _

_Ah yes! I caught a rather large buck before Eridor... _Eragon interrupted her before she could send him a rather vivid image.

_No, thanks Saphira. I would rather not have to picture that. _

_You are growing wiser, Little One. _

_Well, I am learning from the best. _Saphira hummed in appreciation.

_I was talking about Arya. _That was definitely not the best thing to say or think. Eragon could hear Saphira's growl ringing in his ears, even at a distance.

_I take that back. You are still the same. _

_But you still love me. _

_Yes, I still love you, Little One. But you do test my patience, how ever does Arya put up with you?_

_Simple _said a melodious voice, Eragon could definitely sense laughter in it _nobody else would. _

_Why I never! _ Eragon turned, pretending to be offended. Arya could not help but laugh as she placed quick kiss on his lips. His pout immediately turned into a smile.

_Saphira, I would like to remind you of a promise you made to a rather stubborn six year old. _

_Yes, yes, Eragon. We shall be back shortly. _

Shortly after Eragon and Amélia walked up to the dragon hold, or rather Amélia dragged Eragon up to the dragon hold leaving Arya to retrieve Evandar from her parents.

Arya easily found the King and Queen's chambers, where they both were keeping a watchful eye on their second grandchild. She gently knocked on the door, announcing her presence, before swiftly and gracefully heading towards the sitting room.

King Evandar sat in a large armchair reading a scroll, while the Queen of the Elves held onto the little one. They looked up at their princess and gave her a warm smile.

Little Evandar seemed to sense the presence of a third party in the room and let out a wail. Arya walked over and sat on the elegant sofa besides her mother and took her son into her arms. His screams stopped almost immediately as she cradled him. e

"Where is Eragon?" asked the King.

"He has just taken Amélia to the dragon hold to see Saphira and Eridor. They have just returned from their hunt." He nodded and returned his gaze to his scroll.

_Are you ready for our next adventure, Little One? _

_I have had enough adventures to last me an entire lifetime, however I hardly see a flight to Illirea as an adventure. _

_Perhaps. I suppose with all the antics of the war, one should truly consider retiring. _Arya chuckled through their link.

_And what should one do for the rest of eternity? _

_Flying, Little One, flying. It has been far too long since you have had the pleasure of a flight with me. Now come up to the dragon hold. I wish to see how much your little one has grown. _

_Eridor, you last saw him last night. _

_Aye, little princess, but your eyes cannot detect the subtle changes_. Arya sent him the equivalent of a scoff.

Arya carefully rose from the comfort of the sofa, so she would not wake the sleeping infant - and bid her parents good night.  
>The dragon hold was large, large enough for the two dragons who were lying down, their large eyes filled with amusement. They were obviously listening to whatever tale Amélia was telling. Arya strolled over to her emerald dragon and scratched his favourite spost behind the ear. He nuzzled her shoulder in response.<p>

Eragon silently crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. Even if Arya was slightly taller than what was considered average for humans, Eragon was comfortably about half a foot taller than her. She turned her head to give him a quick kiss on the lips, at least that was her intention. Eragon, however had different plans. He tightned his grip on her and kissed her with all the passion and love he could muster.

They broke apart after what felt like hours, the only reason being the need of oxygen. Arya sighed. It was getting late.

"Amélia," she called out sweetly "we must awake early tomorrow. It is time for bed." The little girl groaned adn complained of how she was not tired and did not wish for sleep, but a glare from her mother silenced her on the matter.

Eragon, after saying his good night to Saphira and her mate, carried his daughter back to their quarters. He placed her on her bed and kissed her on the forehead, whispering "Good night, iet mhùirnìn" in her ear.

The Green Rider lingered in the nursery. Little Evandar was clutching her index finger in his sleep, subconsciously not wanting to let go of his mother. She chuckled and placed him in the small cot. When she reached her bedroom, Eragon was already in bed.

She quickly disposed of her usual attire, replacing them with a simple white nightdress and slid under the covers next to her beloved. Arya snuggled closer to him and he casually threw and arm around her, holding her. Head rested over his beating heart and she could feel the steady beat.

The last words he heard before succumbing to slumber were "I love you" whispered in the shadow of the night by the elf in his arms. Eragon fell asleep with a small on his face.

The family took off the next day after briefly saying their good byes to the King and Queen of the elves and Erik who wished his dear friends a peaceful journey.

The next few ours went by in a flash, both parents rejoicing in the fact that their presence was no longer unwanted in what once was the Empire. There were of course exceptions consisting mostly of old Galbatorix supporters, but they were far from a threat to two Dragon Riders.

The landscape of Alagaesia truly was beautiful, unmatched perhaps, but Eragon held his gaze upon his wife and mate. The wind blew in her face, sending her raven-black hair flying and raging in every direction. Her emerald eyes, as green as the trees in Du Weldenvarden gleamed with excitment.

The corners of her lips twitched slightly, catching her beloved staring at her from atop of Saphria. Even Eridor chuckled in her mind.

_If he is not careful, he will fall off teased the green dragon. _

_Oh hush, Eridor! Might I remind you of all the times you were fawning after Saphira? I seem to recall the episode in Ellésmera where you were not watching where you were flying and ending up with a pierced wing after flying straight into a tree_ retorted Arya, smirking when he offered no further answer.

The elf turned her head slightly, checking the straps that locked Evandar's carrier in place. The baby was growing quite restless. Arya sighed. She had hoped to fly for a few more leagues, but unfortunately the youngest in the Shadeslayer family had had enough of flying for one day.

_Eragon! _she called with her mind. _Tell Saphira to land! Evandar is growing restless and I do not feel entirely comfortable a six month old baby squirming during the flight. _

_Aye! Saphira says she has spotted a clearing a few miles south of her. _

_That will do._

Even with the war ended, they decided it best they not stay in the towns, unless absolutely necessary. The news of both the Shadeslayer's arrival and their children's would more than likely do more harm than do.

After a rather uncomfortable night, with their two young children, they resumed the flight only stopping when either Amélia or Evandar could no longer handle flying. And so it was that the two Shadeslayers and Dragon Riders continued on their journey, enjoying what peace they could after over a century of war.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do? Did I make up for a month's absence or are you all going to hate me for all eternity? I'm rambling again and it's probably caffein startin' to kick in. I've been spending far too much time with Abby Sciuto, never mind. And yes I made Amélia a six year old ninja LOL<strong>

**Like I said, pay no attention to this, it's probably just a random one-shot, I haven't decided yet. I'll try my best to update and get over my stupid writer's block. **

**Oh one more thing, I decided to use Gaelic names and words for things that I might not find in the ancient language. **

** "mhùirnìn" means "darling" **

**and "hjarta" is ancient language and if you can't be bothered to look it up it means "heart" **

**Love you guys! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, so yesterday I got an idea on how to continue this: I've come up with a plot that makes sense, at least in my mind. This has no relations to the newly released Inheritance, so you may read without fear of spoilers and what not. What else? Oh yeah I really, really want to finish my Inheritance, but once again I'm stuck and I find myself a bit short on spare time lately; I wrote this yesterday after studying my favourite subject: latin and as you can imagine latin translations take a LONG TIME to do. Once again feel free to rant about CP's version of Inheritance, or simply PM me I need to vent my anger towards someone who has read the book, as my friends are still reading it. R&R! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Amélia sat with her legs crossed in front of the fire. It was not a particularly cold night, but the howling wind certainly gave the air a chill causing the young princess to shiver. Saphira saw this and moved her large frame closer to the little girl. Amélia shot her an appreciative glance as the warmth of the dragon envelopped her. Arya and Eragon were carefully placing Evandar in a small cot, shielding him from the wind and the babe had since stopped crying. Eragon chuckled at his mate's overprotectiveness regarding her son, watching her fiddle with his blankets and seemingly not pleased.

"He will be fine" he said to her. "Come, let us sit with Amélia." They both walked out of the small tent and saw their daughter with her back against Saphira's belly who was humming happily. Eridor seemed intent on playing with a mouse with his claws. _You should not play with your food, Eridor _scolded Arya, but he seemed not to notice her reproach. She walked over to her daughter and placed a loving arm around her shoulders.

"How are you?" she asked her. It was not the first time her parents had taken her flying, but it certainly was the longest time she had spent in the air and it was known to be tiring, especially to young children. Amélia, however, beamed happily at her mother. That answered that.

"Mother, will you tell me a story? How you and father met?" Arya smiled and motioned for her husband to join them.

"As you know it all started nine years ago when Alagaesia was still under the rule of the tyrant king Galbatorix - or Galby as you like to call him, - and all the races of the land were facing terrible losses. Few managed to escape the King's rule and they were the elves of the Forest, the Surdans who had gained independency and the dwarves. They all regruped under one banner: the Varden. One night, I was ferrying Saphira's egg towards the Elven city of Ceunon and we had just reached the outer rims of Du Weldenvarden when my party was ambushed by Urgals and a shade. During the confrontation my two companions were killed.." Arya purposely refrained from telling her daughter how very much alive one of her companions was "and I was taken captive by Durza, but before I lost consciousness I managed to - thank Wyrda - send the egg to your father." she said, glancing at him. Amélia looked at her, clearly interested in her parents' history. To be truthful, both Eragon and Arya did not wish to burden her with their past, but they had grown accustomed to her stubborness and much like her father she would press them into submission.

"Eragon was travelling with his father Brom when one night he began having visions of me and of my imprisonment. Your father then ventured to Gil'ead and rescued me. That's where our story began."

"Was it love at first sight?" Eragon who had otherwise remained silent, suddenly let out a laugh.

"Most certainly not" he said in between laughs "your mother barely said a word to me for over a year." Arya glared at him.

"That is not true and you know it." she retorted, playfully punching his arm. He feigned being hurt.

"So when did you fall in love?" the little girl prodded.

"During one of our trips to Ellésmera, he followed me to the gardens in Tialdarì Hall with the intention of professing his love for me again. My resolve was set on refusing once more, but he bestowed me a golden lily and I just could not bear the thought of breaking his heart again or mine. That is when I admitted my feelings for him." Her eyes darted back to Eragon, both remembering that fateful day.

"But when did you fall in love with him?" Arya thought about it for a moment, unsure whether she should tell her daughter.

"I believe it was after he made he made the fairth of me during his training with Oromis. The thought of someone seeing me as clearly as he did, seeing right through the mask I wore at the time was overwhelming so I destroyed the fairth. It was not until much later that I realized that maybe it was not just that." Amélia smiled and rested her head on her mother's shoulders. The events of the day were finally beginning to catch up with her. After retreaving a few blankets from Saphira's saddlebag, the family fell asleep, the next day promising to be quite interesting.

It was not long until Eridor caught sight of Illirea, the magnificence of the Elven city visible unmistakable. Apparently Saphira had also caught sight of it as she let out a roar. They commenced their descent and were greated by a party of five individuals, each wearing a bright smile. Roran was the first to greet Eragon and envelop him in a hug that could quite possibly break a few ribs; Katrina walked over to Arya, her attention immediately being brought to the youngest of Arya's children. A young boy was clutching to his mother's legs as if his life depended on being able to touch his mother. Garrow was a year older than Amélia and had a messy and unruly mop of hair that he clearly inherited from Roran, but had kind eyes that could only belong to Katrina.

Amélia jumped off of Saphira's saddle, ignoring all help from her father and all but bounced towards her uncle. He picked her up and twirled her in his arms.

"Uncle Roraaan!" she squealed. "Put me doooooown!" He laughed, but complied. She then proceded to tell him of all of her adventures since they had last spoken. Eragon rolled his eyes more than once at his daughter's enthusiasm: it really hadn't been that long since they had last spoken. Katrina walked over to her husband, Garrow still walking closely behind her .

"And how are you Garrow? " asked Eragon with a smile. The young boy of seven giggled, but remained by his mother's side. He was still terribly shy. Arya then saw the rest of the party: Nasuada and Orik who were watching both families with small smiles.

The adults were all seemingly occupied with discussing politics, the on-going work on Vroengard and the Riders; the children, however, found it much more entertaining to spy on their parents. Although both Arya and Eragon were distinctly aware of the giggling of Amélia and Garrow behind a marble statue, they let them be. It was good for them, especially Amélia thought Arya seeing as she had no one of her age to play with in Ellésmera.

"Roran, what is this meeting about? The Queen merely stated that it is a matter of the upmost importance and you would not have called us on such short notice if was not such." asked Eragon, his words echoing Arya's thoughts. Roran sighed for he had hoped to postpone this conversation until the next morning.

"There have been rumours, rumours of an army heading this way. I would not give said rumour a second thought, but Angela is the one who informed me and the person leading this army may be of concern to you. To both of you." he said.

"How is it possible for someone to h..." started Eragon, but was interrupted by his mate who now wore an unemotional mask. Eragon could read her better than anyone; her face may be unreadable to those around them, but he saw straight through it: she was afraid.

"Who is it Roran?" said Arya. She thought she knew the answer. She did not want to know the answer, for it could mean only one thing.

"It's him and he left a message:

_I'm coming for them._"

* * *

><p><strong>Right so we have a misterious person from Arya and Eragon's past who's coming for someone. Who is he coming for? What does he want? What is going to happen? I know this was meant to be only a one-shot, but I've got a really good feel about the plot and I like it, so either way it's going to be written. Tell me what you think for reviews are a writer's gold :)<br>**

**One last thing (SPOILER ALERT FOR WHO HASN'T READ THE BOOK): has anyone else noticed how there is no mention whatsoever of Oromis in the first 100 pages of Inheritance? I was outraged for I was half expecting a grand funeral. I mean come on, one of the great Riders of Old has died, a bit of recognition would have been nice. Ok, I'm done. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll! Two chapters a day! Mind you, this is the first free afternoon I've had in like two months and it's raining, go figure. Like most of you I'm still suffering from "Post-Inheritance depression syndrome" and it's not even been a week since its release, so I wisely decided to continue a fic that promises plenty of fluff even this chapter is umm.. sad? depressing? Someone this afternoon pointed out that it's going to be ages before we can fix the damage CP's done to the Cycle and I agree: he destroyed our hopes for a fitting conclusion and our hopes for a relationship after he led us on for a book. For crying out loud *SPOILER ALERT (by the way I'm sick of writing this, don't want know? Don't go on FanFiction.)* he got them drunk or high or whatever and even then we couldn't get a kiss out of our favourite characters. Now that's just wrong. I forced myself to re-read the ending earlier because the Italian translation sucks and I had to explain what happend to my friend. It was torture :( Okay, now I'm just rambling and venting on you guys again. Thank you so much for the reviews, they are always appreciated and it's good to know that I'm not the only one that despises the book. Thanks again, guys! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Eragon leaned back in his chair. How could this be happening? He thought all this was over seven years ago. The five and twenty year old man seemed to age beyond his years in that very moment: his brown eyes were clouded, his expression became pained and he felt himself be drained of all his energy. Arya was just as distressed, if not more. Her grip on her son tightened and her eyes immediately darted over to her daughter who was looking at her clearly scared and confused at her parents' reaction. Amélia walked over to her mother and placed her small hand on her arm, trying to comfort her. Eragon watched the exchange and could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. No. He would not let anything happen to them.

The King and Queen of Alagaesia watched the family as they silently comforted each other. Arya seemed to be drawing her strength from her children, but Katrina noticed her breathing had become forced; Eragon did not have the same luxury. His hands were glued to the arms of the chair and it looked as if they would break at a moment's notice. The silence of the room was overwhelming; even the world on the outside of the castle seemed to notice the dark aura surrounding the dinner party as they sat quietly waiting for the two Riders to explain the situation and the identity of the new foe - yes, something was definitely amiss. The sky had not yet succumbed to nightfall and although twilight was quickly approaching the birds had finished their song earlier than usual. There was no sound.

Arya's thoughts were racing and Eridor struggled to get a hold of her mind to sooth her, but the she-elf would have none of it. She was panicking and _that_ was not something Arya Shadeslayer, Rider of Eridor, daughter of Evandar Konugr and Islanzadì Drotting. No, panicking is most definitely something she was not accustomed to, but she was. Saphira found herself confronted with the same problem: not only was her parter-of-heart-and-mind closed off from her, the fear eminating from him was much too painful for her to bear. In her grief she let out a roar of anguish. Sensing the distress of his closed off mother, Evandar let out a wail that seemed to snap Arya out of her trance. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Eragon.." all that came out was a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear. He raised his eyes to meet hers, tears now flowing freely down his face.

"Eragon, Arya who is he? And what does the letter mean?" asked Roran, his tone sympathetic. Arya closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find her voice.

"You all know him. He is a traitor, an elf that saw fit to betray his race to the tyrant king." she spat. "His name shall never again be spoken, I will make sure of that." Eridor and Saphira growled in unison.

_The Oath-breaker shall regret the day he was born the moment I sink my claws into him. And that day _will_ come_ vowed the emerald dragon, projecting his thoughts to the royals.

"Ah. I remember of who you speak. How did he escape? I was sure you had killed him in the siege of Illirea." said Katrina who was now holding a frightened Garrow.

"No. The coward escaped before I could pierce his heart." said Eragon, slamming a fist onto the table. He then stormed out of the room, intent on venting his anger on something other than furniture.

Eragon paced the court yard, muttering curses under his breath. Every few minutes he would a pick up a pebble and thrust it at the stone wall, a few of his throws causing craks to appear.

"The traitorous bastard! By the Gods when I get my hands on him, I will cut his throat and feed him to Saphira! How dare he threaten my family! How dare he!" he bellowed to the darkned sky. Eragon could feel Saphira's angry threats in his mind, echoing his own. Hers, however, envolved a more violent form of torture. He was about to throw another pebble when he caught sight of Arya standing in the archway, her expression somber. He silently walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her figure. He stroked her hair and whispered his love for her and promises of their future in her ear. Her own hands seemed to wander, to make sure that he was still there, in front of her.

"I promise you Arya, he will not go near them. I promise."

The next day the Riders informed the council, the elves, and the Riders in Ellèsmera of the situation and it was decided that the elf Erik was to guard the children of the Shadeslayers with Elasaid taking over his position of watching over the egg courier. He was to arrive that very day with his green dragon, Valianas. It was a good decision, seeing as both Amélia and Evandar seemed to like him the most out of the New Order of Riders.

Arya and Eragon spent most of their morning in the council room discussing strategies with the generals. An attack was unlikely, but not impossible and Arya was not about to take the risk, not when what she held dearest was in danger. A human noble, however, seemed intent on causing trouble that morning. As Saphira put it:_ It was his head_.

"Why should we prepare ourselves for an attack that is highly unlikely? Where and how could this individual gather so many troops and go unnoticed by the eyes and ears of Alagaesia? Surely the strength of the Riders is failing if you could not forsee such a thing!" he yelled. Roran sat in his chair unsure whether to be amused or feel sorry for the poor fellow who had just envoked the rath of the Elven princess.

"Lord Miter, surely you can see the fault in your logic." answered Arya, surprisingly calm. Even Eragon seemed surprised. "If Angela the herbalist herself has consulted with the King on the matter, it must be considered a credible threat. And as for the strength of the Riders, need I remind you that you are standing in front of the Lead Rider himself and if you wish to insult the man who rid this land of tyranny, I suggest you think on your next words carefully." her tone was as cold as ice, but still calm. Eragon guessed that the man was indeed testing her patience, but he thanked the Wyrda that his mate possessed enought self control to refrain from hurting the man. He would not have been capable of such a feat, especially if he had insulted Arya.

"I shall say what I want,_ elf_. I speak for the nobility of _Illirea _and should I give the word, the people of this gods-forsaken city would revolt against this imposter of a King! How the mighty that once roamed this halls have fallen!" he bellowed. Roran rubbed his temples. _Calm, calm. This is not the first time he has acted in such a manner. Calm._

"Guard your tongue,_ human_. You forget with whom you speak." said Eragon, his voice low and deadly. He was seeing red and if the man in front of him wasn't removed from his presence, he was no longer responsible for his actions. Roran saw this as a sign that the meeting was over.

"Enough. We shall continue this meeting tomorrow when the ambassador of the elves arrives. In the meantime, Lord Miter, might I suggest that you take Rider Eragon's words to heart? You forget that Arya Shadeslayer is the princess of the Elves and it would not be wise to have an elf as an enemy. Especially Arya Shadeslayer and her dragon." The arrogant noble had enough sense to pale at the mention of Eridor._ As he should _he growled in her mind.

The room was dark, lit only by torches placed every five feet of each other. The light was dim enough to hid the faces of two men who were in the middle of a heated discussion. They were both became silent as they saw another man approach them. They bowed to him and allowed him to pass.

"Are my troops ready?" he asked a man, clad only in a long white tunic. The emblem on the tunic was a black spear pearcing a heart.

"Yes, my-my-my lord. We are r-r-ready to pro-proc-cede at y-your ord-der." the man in question stammered. It was clear that the one in charge striked fear into his subordinate's hearts.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I'm being mean. See how I purposely refrained from saying his name, huh? It should be obvious, but to those of you that don't know, you'll find out later on if they ever speak his name ;) I promise not all chapters will be dark and gloomy like this one, the next one will have plenty of fluff and family time :) <strong>

**Do you want to hear something funny? This morning we were reading a text during English and the name Hugh Grant came up; one of my classmates didn't want to embarass himself by pronouncing it wrong so he asked the teacher. She replied that the name 'Hugh' is pronounced 'Hug' :( **

**That's just sad on so many levels, I mean come on! My teacher's as mad as bag of gerbels, but she's Canadian! Italy sucks. **


	4. Chapter 4

***Don't hit me!* I've been so so so so so busy, but I seriously shouldn't make you wait almost 4 months for a chapter. I'll try to update faster this time..**

**I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested just PM me. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A storm raged that night and to Arya it seemed that its sole purpose was to annoy her further. If there was one thing she could not do that would be sitting idly waiting for the pompous human nobles to decide on a course of action and Roran could do nothing about it.

The rain pounded on the glass windows and thunder echoed in the silent halls. A flash of lightning shot through the sky, illuminating the dimly lit room revealing the slump figure of her mate. He was bent over, his hand reaching out to something that lay broken on the floor. After murmuring a few words in the Ancient Language, a steady flow of sapphire magic shone from his right palm and the pieces of the broken statue slowly floated towards the biggest, reattaching themselves. He looked up to find his wife looking at him with a concerned expression.

Another clap of thunder.

He walked over to her and drew her into a comforting hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, soothing her worries. It seemed to be working.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her gently.

"I want to protect my children. Amélia is not yet seven and Evandar.. He is an infant. They do not understand, they should not have to understand this cruel world that we live in." She escaped his embrace to pace the sitting room. "Eragon, I do not want them here once the battle ensues and you know that he will not stop until he achieves his goal."

He nodded. He did not want his children anywhere near the city either, but where would they go? It was far too dangerous for them to travel back to Ellésmera now. And besidesErik would be arriving the next day. He would protect them; he trusted the young elf with his life.

Arya was looking at him again with the same pained expression adorning her beautiful face. Before he could say anything else, a wail erupted from the next room, effectively breaking their eye contact. Without a second thought, Arya shot out of the room.

_Motherhood had changed her. It suits her_, whispered Saphira in his mind and for the first time that night Eragon could feel a small smile forming on his lips.

_And I would not have it any other way. Are you going hunting? _

_Yes. The weather this night will prove to be challenging and I have not had a worthy challenge in quite some time_, she answered him gleefully. To him she seemed giddy. Eragon shook his head. He did _not_ want to know what else they would be doing.

_I won't even try to dissaude you from going. Just be careful, Saphira. I could not bare it if something should happen to you and I'm sure Arya feels the same about Eridor; please keep out of trouble._

As it turned out, the young prince was not overly keen on thunderstorms. His emerald eyes, identical to her own were bright with tears. He whimpered slightly as his mother picked him up from his crib; what surprised her was that Amélia was still asleep, but she was frowning.

She quietly moved closer to her, manouvering her slightly put-out son in her arms, and stroked her raven hair. Her frown immediately disappeared and Arya's lips twitched upward.

Arya carried her son back into the sitting room to find her husband smiling. She loved his smile, the way it would make her momentarily forget what she was doing and what she was thinking. His eyes were shining with mischief. Never a good sign in her opinion, but at least it was better than a brooding Eragon.

Evandar's demeanor seemed to change at the sight of his father as his whimpering stopped entirely and his face broke out into a smile._ Like father, like son_ she thought as Eragon positively beamed at the sight of him. it wasn't long before the little prince all but demanded to be in his father's arms.

She watched them and couldn't help but wonder what her life would have become if she hadn't met the young rider. Despite being five and twenty he hadn't outgrown his boyish charm, but he was by no means a less caring father. He loved his children and he loved her, anyone that had seen them interact could see that.

Arya retreated into the safe-haven of her mind and set out ease her troubled thoughts.

* * *

><p>"The armies are ready and at your disposal, my King."<p>

"Good. Tell your men to be ready, general. We can expect the enemy troops to be here if we're lucky in four days. " The human general known as Cadil nodded. It wasn't the first time Arya had met him, he had been one of the many advisors to Nasuada in the war. He had the same build as Roran. His black - slightly grey - beard gave him a rugged look; his black locks were held back by a headband. His broad shoulders supported the heavy armour.

"Two thousand elves are marching towards us as we speak, Your Majesty. They shall be here by the end of the week, hopefully before the attack. " said the Elven ambassador, handpicked by Katrina herself. Kali had accompanied the Queen to Ellésmera in wake of the final siege of Uru'baen and ever since they had been quite close.

"Fifteen hundred dwarves are descending from Farthen Dur." added Orik.

"Eragon, what of the Riders?" asked Roran, turning his attention to the Head Rider who was seated next to Arya, who was gently drawing patterns on her thigh with his thumb. Something that was both soothing and conforting.

"I shall have to speak about the Council, but I foresee no trouble in gaining their help. I speak only for myself when I say that Alagaesia already has my sword. That bastard will not escape me this time."

"And mine." said Arya, speaking for the first time. "This traitor has been roaming these lands for too long. It is time he be brought to justice; not just him, that witch as well." _For you, for our family, _she thought to him. He smiled at her and that alone gave her strength.

"If that's all, ladies and gentlemen, we are adjourned." With that Roran dismissed his generals and the various ambassadors and lead Eragon and Arya to the courtyard where the Queen was entertaining Garrow, Amélia and Evandar. In the middle of the courtyard stood an oak tree, which according to legend was planted by King Palancar himself. No one could explain, however, how it remained untouched throughout Galbatorix's reign.

Garrow and Amélia were playing a game known only to them, running afte each other. Katrina sat on a stone bench with the Elven prince who was squirming and trying to sit up. Katrina chuckled.

"Yes, yes, little one. Here is your mother." she cooed, handing the infant to Arya who rocked him gently.

"Are we expecting someone, Eragon? You keep looking at the sky as if it's going to fall down. You cannot possibly be worried about Eridor and Saphira, last night's storm was nothing compared to the dangers you four have faced."

"Yes, I'm expecting Rider Erik and his dragon Valianas. He is to watch over Amélia and Evandar in our absence. They're actually quite taken with him, Amélia in particular."

"I wouldn't be smiling so much, Eragon. Just you wait a few years, when the suitors come and I can guarantee you that they will be plenty. She will be every bit as beautiful as her mother, not to mention the fact that she the daughter of two powerful riders, who just so happen to be those that brought peace to Alaguesia." Roran smirked at his reaction. He had gone quite pale. Katrina was having a hard time stifling a laugh, even Arya seemed seemed to be struggling.

Eragon picked up a squealing Amélia and began walking towards their quarters.

"Eragon, what are you doing?"

"Locking my daughter in a tower for the next century!" he yelled to the now laughing party of four.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and ideas are always appreciated :) Again, I'm looking for a beta reader, if anyone's interested just PM me. :)<strong>


End file.
